Bay High
by SouthernDragon
Summary: A new country, new school, new life for Sabrina Wilson as she exchanges from her old school in Australia and is transferred to Bay High in the heart of Japan. May be some plot twists. Not quite sure yet. No pairings YET. don't like OCs? Then don't read
1. Chapter 1

**I am seriously on a roll with all of these fan fictions lately. Haha. Well here is yet another new fan fiction that will be an actual fiction and not a one shot.****Bay City is set, obviously, in Bay City where my Beyblade OC Sabrina Wilson is exchanging to from her current residence in Australia. She meets lot's of new faces and challenges.  
****I'm not quite sure of pairings at this point but it could be later in the fic that there may be some pairings. I have gotten permission from my friend Smiffyizdabest to use her Bey OC Tari Hiwatari and also my friend Dragon-Mistress to use Tara Valkov.  
Please do enjoy this fic because, hopefully, it will get better along the way! **

Sabrina sighed in aggravation for the umpteenth time that afternoon as she stared blankly at the white board with messy green writing on it with a few opaque stains here and there. She had her eyes half-lidded at the board as she lazily scribbled the notes down in her note pad.

But in actual fact; she wasn't paying that much attention. Math bored her beyond all belief as the teacher explained it with a dopiness to his voice so draining that it could drain the water from the Murray River. Draining right?

She was half listening and half day-dreaming in her little fantasy world with dragons flying about, horses galloping and swishing their elegant manes and tails. And, for some strange reason, a wolf that roared and breathed fire. Very strange.

Sighing for the umpteenth time and one; Sabrina released her head from the palm of her hand and let it drop on her note pad, signalling her boredom and also triggering the attention of the teacher. She closed her emerald eyes and blew a small raspberry as she felt the teacher's footsteps vibrating towards her.

She felt the stench of his breath over her as she had her head on her note pad and facing the ugly cream wall of the classroom. She could hear the snickers from her classmates and could tell she was in for a finger wagging from her math teacher. Oh the annoyance.

"Miss Wilson. Would you kindly remove your head from your book and please pay attention! Not all math answers and chronology will be handed to you." He explained with his voice even more draining than before.

Sabrina opened her eyes and groaned. She sat up straight and pulled her head from her book. Dragging her eyes up slowly, she dreaded looking into the eyes of her annoying math teacher who couldn't solve a proper equation to solve his life.

She blinked lazily and shrugged. "My bad." She said softly and pouted when a ruler collided with her desk. She only knew what was going to happen now.

"Get your things and go to the office. I've had enough of your cocky attitude. Now get out of my class!" He fumed and watched the girl stand from her seat lazily and flick a few strands of silver hair from her face as she picked up her books and pen and proceeded to leave the classroom.

Sabrina shrugged off her classmates as they giggled and started to throw paper aeroplanes and paper balls at her and around the classroom. She ignored their lame antics and proceeded to the office to have her head bitten off by the vice principal.

Walking down the disgusting pale blue hallways, Sabrina didn't bother looking up and around. Who would want to look at this place while they were on their way to the vice principal's office? And by office we mean a small room in the corner of the corridor to send students when they needed to: Got to the toilet, have their attitudes put in check or needed a good finger wagging. Oh the joy.

Sabrina made it to the office and slowly knocked on the door and yawned. All of that math had almost put her to sleep. What was she to do? Oh wait, the door had just opened and she was being ushered inside.

A man opened the door and let Sabrina sit down before he closed the door and went behind the desk to sit in the comfortable leather swivel chair and take a good look at the girl. He was fairly dark skinned and seemed Asian. He had a friendly smile about his face as he beamed at Sabrina. "Ah, miss Wilson. What are we going to do with you?" He asked, a jolly tone about his voice.

Sabrina shrugged and placed her books on the desk in front of her and admired all of the little things that the vice principal had on his desk. "I have no idea, sir. But you know it's not my fault that math class is so boring." She told him and gave the man eye contact.

He shook his head and sighed at her. "You could at least try to act a little interested in his class, you know. If your did that then your grades would go much higher than they are now." He folded his hands together. "How are things at home, Sabrina?" He asked, the girl not bothering to express anything.

"Things are fine at home, sir. My mother is not beating me, hounding me or doing anything that she shouldn't." Every time Sabrina was sent here she was always asked about her home life. Did these people not know that her mother was busy working in an office with hers and her daughter's mouths to feed? They obviously didn't care.

The man chuckled and shook his head. "You were always made for comedy. Although stick to your art. It's what keeps you here, no?" He smiled when she shrugged and nodded. "Yes. Oh and I almost forgot." The man reached into the drawer of his desk and pulled out a sheet of paper. "This came yesterday from a small art society that gather together at the NGV. They were quite interested in meeting you from that brilliant acrylic painting you did of the woman and the Palomino Stallion." He beamed.

Sabrina gave the man a small smile and scanned the paper over. He was not cheating her or trying to take her along for any ride. This was a genuine document from the National Gallery of Victoria in the city. They wanted to meet _her?_ She couldn't express how she felt for this.

She handed the paper back and blinked a couple of times to clear her confusion and surprise away. This was quite an amazing feat for her. "This surprises me. All this time I thought that my paintings were mediocre and incompetent." She grinned. "It's nice to know that those painting lessons have finally paid off."

The man chuckled at Sabrina's expressive emotions and placed the document on the desk. He beamed at her to let her know that he was ecstatic. "It's not every day we have a society group from the National Gallery asking to meet one of _our _students. Usually it's the other way around." He chuckled and straightened himself in his chair.

Sabrina scratched behind her head and felt her cheeks heat up slightly. Clearly she was blushing and trying to hide that fact. She'd never imagine that they would want to meet her and discuss her painting. She had only entered that contest because her art teacher said it would be a good experience.

She didn't win, though. She was beaten by an art student who was studying fine arts at a university. She didn't mind, though. She had seen the winning piece and was quite captivated by it. No wonder they were studying fine arts. Sabrina stifled a giggle.

She then looked up when the vice principal was writing on a slip of paper and reaching for the phone. "I'll need to phone your mother to inform her of what's happened." He explained to her and noticed how her expression changed from joy to discomfort. "I know you've been in trouble quite a bit, lately, from your math teacher. But you're just going to have to- Oh!" He exclaimed and beamed. "Mrs. Wilson. Yes this is Mr. Poon from Reservoir District. How are you? Good? That's good." He waited and continued.

"I have your daughter in here with me. She is in a bit of trouble with her math teacher and was sent down here to me. I haven't given her a punishment but I will let Sabrina off with a warning this time. Yes. Mhmm. That sounds good. Have a good day. Goodbye, Mrs. Wilson." Mr. Poon placed the phone back onto the receiver and looked up at Sabrina. "Like I told your mother; I will let you off with a warning this time. But only this time. If it happens again you'll have a detention to attend. Clear?"

He beamed when she nodded. "Good. Now I think it's time you packed up and went home. Have a think about what you've done and think of ways that you can improve on your misunderstandings with your math teacher." He then slid the document over to Sabrina. "I've also been in contact with the society from the National Gallery. They will be here tomorrow to review your picture." He smiled and waved to Sabrina as she collected her books and left the office to go to her locker.

Sabrina shut the door behind her and rest her books in the crook of her elbow as she made her way down the corridor and out into the breeze-way to put her books away and take her bag out to go home.

Mr. Poon wasn't as hard on her as the other times. But she knew that she was a good student by nature. She just _hated_ math with a passion. And hate was a very powerful word, to the girl. She didn't like the teacher, she didn't like the equations, she just didn't like anything about math. What was the point for it? She was never going to use it.

She pulled her green and black bag from her locker and shoved her planner and sketchbook with her pencil case inside of the bag and zipped it up. She shoved her other books into her small, cube-like locker and shut the locker door and slapped her padlock back into the lock holes.

She shrugged her bag onto her back and shoved her keys into her front, left, pocket. The school pants that she was made to wear were horrendous. They were too big and baggy for her, which caused her to trip over herself an awful lot. She had to continuously pull them back up to her waist because they would keep sliding down.

The worst of it all was her school shirt. An ugly royal blue colour with an ugly gold logo that was meant to represent this dump of a school. What a joke! Since she had attended Reservoir District, she had been bullied and out ranked. Why? Because she had silver hair, emerald green eyes and she was a fine artist.

Every time her mother asked about the bullying Sabrina would tell her how it went and then her mother would always say: 'Sticks and stones, Sabrina. Just remember that they're jealous of what you have and they don't.' It was always the answer to bullying.

Sabrina could only sigh and walk up the road that would lead her to her house so that she could forget this entire day and just focus on tomorrow. She was being seen by a small society group from the National Gallery because of her artwork. Somebody actually wanted to see _her_ because of her painting.

The stallion and woman she had painted wasn't meant to look realistic. It was her own style and that's how she kept to it. She didn't believe in making a painting look completely realistic. There would be no style to the artwork and then it wouldn't seem like any fun.

She had been told, when she first discovered that she had a talent, that her great grandfather from Alaskan heritage was an amazing artist and it had skipped two generations. It skipped her grandfather and her father. And now it was being passed down to her. It was an amazing feat to know this.

She had viewed her great grandfather's paintings and couldn't deny that he was an amazing artist. She was told, from her grandfather, that he would often just take some paints and some canvases up to a hill and paint the scenery before the sun went down for the day. Simply amazing, through Sabrina's eyes.

From then on; her great grandfather had been her inspiration and she kept at the thought and hope that one day she would surpass him in the arts. But she had a very long way to go. A very long way indeed. And hopefully tomorrow would prove to her that she could be just a great an artist as her great grandfather.

Sabrina looked up at her house as she walked up the driveway and to the front door. She pulled her keys out of her pocket and proceeded to push the key into the key hole and work it through the lock mechanism to unlock the door and let her inside.

She pushed the door open and pulled the key from the hole. She shut the door behind her and yawned loudly to the empty house. No one was home yet so she had the house to herself for another hour, or so.

At the moment, it was only her and her mother in the house. Her mother originally had a boyfriend but it was discovered that he was having an affair with her and that's when they had broken up. Sabrina didn't like him that much, truth be told. He was an alcoholic, he smoked and he knew every curse under the sun. It was quite frightening. Especially for a sixteen year old.

Sabrina walked to her room and dropped her bag on the floor inside of her door and turned on her television and then her PlayStation two. She opened the disc tray and took Okami out of its cover and placed it on the tray to load it into the game console.

Her favourite past-time, when she wasn't painting, was to play her beloved PlayStation. Okami was her favourite game because she just felt such a connection with it. Who wouldn't feel a connection to a game about a Sun Goddess named Amaterasu who was in wolf form and had to retrieve the thirteen Celestial Brush Techniques in order to vanquish evil? The best thing about the game, through her eyes, was that the game play had been done completely with a traditional Japanese water painting style.

She loaded her game from yesterday and continued on to fight Orochi, the eight-headed serpent for a second time. The first time she had fought Orochi was when she returned Ammy to Shinshu Field and then went down to the Moon Shrine to fight the evil serpent. And now she was preparing to fight for a second time.

Her fingers and thumbs flexed over the black controller as she used brush technique after brush technique and then got the heads drunk individually with the Purification Sake made from the sake brewer in Kamaki Village. She attacked the controller and beamed at her victory.

She was ready to go to the tower with Shiranui and Oki before her mother walked into her room. Sabrina paused the game and turned to her mother. She stood with her arms crossed and her hips firm. She wasn't very pleased with the girl and she knew it.

Sabrina sighed and stood from her bed and followed her mother into the kitchen; where they sat down to have a discussion about school and Sabrina's grades. This was not going to be a fun conversation. She knew that much.

Sabrina kept her eyes on the table surface and then looked up when she heard her mother drumming the tips of her nails against the table top. "I don't know what I'm going to do with you, Sabrina. Is this because you don't want to go to school? Why are you performing so poorly in your math class?"

Sabrina looked into her mother's hazel eyes and sighed inwardly through her nostrils. "It's not that, mum. I just don't like the class My math teacher doesn't know how to teach and every time I open my mouth to him he sends me to the office." She slapped her hand against her cheek and rest it there. "It's not my fault he doesn't like me." She said dryly and made a thin line with her lips.

Her mother sighed and rubbed her temples with her fingers as she absorbed her daughter's explanation. "I know it's not your fault, hun. But you have to make an effort. I know that you're being greeted by that society tomorrow, but please make an effort to present yourself." She told her daughter and swallowed. "I also need to…" She squirmed under her daughter's glance. "How would you feel about moving?" She asked.

Sabrina seemed quite taken back but she shrugged. "I'd say yes please. I've had enough of people sticking their noses up at me just because they don't know how to paint better than a chimpanzee. I'm tired of being teased because of my hair." She closed her eyes. "I just want to befriend someone who likes me for me." She finished and felt her mother's hand on hers.

"Well that's good." She smiled and looked down a little. "Because I've been offered a new job. Its still linked to the company I work for at the moment but I've just been promoted." This caused Sabrina to look up. "My new job is overseas." She blinked at Sabrina's wide-eyed stare. "Over in Bay City." She said.

Sabrina raised an eyebrow. "Where is Bay City?" She asked, not quite sure of these worldly destinations.

"In Japan." Her mother said slowly and smiled when Sabrina gasped. "I know how much you've always wanted to go to Japan and now we can. And we'll be living there as well. The company is paying for our plane tickets and also for our house. It's going to be the start of a new life for us, darling." She said and beamed at her daughter's excited smile. "We'll be leaving next week. So make sure that _everything _is packed. And I mean _everything_!"

Sabrina squealed and shook her head in excitement. Finally she was getting away from this hole! Finally she was going somewhere worth the money and expenses! At last. She stood up and sprinted to her mother and gave her a firm hug and a kiss to her cheek.

She then pulled away and scratched the back of her neck. "Guess I'll start on the vegies and dinner, then." She announced and walked to the small kitchen to prepare for dinner. Tomorrow was going to make her heart pound a million times faster in her chest when she would be brought before the art society. Things finally seemed to be looking up at long last.

The next day at school, Sabrina had dressed in smart clothes to present herself to the art society that were waiting for her in the main office. She had been seated in the foyer half an hour ago while they spoke to the school's principal about her grades and such.

Sabrina swallowed and dreaded the thought of the principal speaking of her poor math results and grades. She wasn't a mathematician but hopefully she wouldn't need math to speak to the society. She hoped, anyways.

She looked up when the principal stood at her door and ushered towards her with a wave of her hand. Sabrina stood up and walked into the office to sit down opposite the small group of artists. They seemed like everyday ordinary people. Just like her.

There was a man situated opposite her on her left with short, thick, tufts of auburn hair and brown eyes. He was fairly plump and had no facial hair about his face. He was clean shaven and appeared to be in his early thirties.

The woman directly opposite her had a very professional status about her features and face. She had curly red hair that framed nicely along her face and neck. She had cedar green eyes and a few freckles here and there. A pair of spectacles on a silver chain hung around her neck and they were folded rather nicely below her chest. She appeared to be in her late forties to early fifties.

The last person, on Sabrina's right, was a young woman with blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes. She also had a professional status about her look and didn't appear to look any older than thirty. She sat with her hands folded in her lap and maintained a professional look to her face.

The principal stood up from her seat next to Sabrina and bowed at the three before them. "Welcome to our humble school. This fine student," she directed their attention to Sabrina, "is Sabrina Wilson. She entered the woman with the horse in your little competition." She beamed as the middle woman nodded.

"Yes. And we were quite impressed at her talent." She turned her eyes to Sabrina and gave the girl a warm smile. "We were very impressed and we would like to buy your picture to put in the NGV. In a small section for student work." She told the girl, noticing the way she shifted her weight in the seat.

The man on the woman's right nodded and looked to Sabrina next. "Your detail and style is simply amazing. The brush strokes are nice and neat. You have given the image amazing proportion and perspective for the eyes to travel over the painting. But still maintaining that the woman and the horse are the main figures."

The woman on Sabrina's right smiled. "Your use of colour, tone and texture with the different brush strokes and such is quite amazing. You haven't left anything untouched or given any sloppy results." She nodded and turned to the centre woman.

"We have discussed with your art teacher, who advised you for this competition, of the pricing and we have come to a reasonable decision." She gave the girl her direct attention.

Sabrina blinked her emerald eyes and twiddled her thumbs unconsciously underneath the table. "So like, fifty dollars or something?" She asked, the woman instantly chuckling.

"No, no my dear." She beamed at the girl's innocence. "We have discussed the price and we have come to a decision." She then pulled out a form from her briefcase on the floor next to her feet and set it on the table with a pen. "Miss Wilson. We are prepared to offer you three thousand dollars for your painting."

Sabrina choked on her breath and gasped for air. Three thousand dollars? They really believed that her painting was worth _that much? _Sabrina breathed heavily for a couple of seconds before calming down and looking at the slip of paper that had been slid over to her for her to sign.

"This document is to verify that you will still hold copyright to the painting but we are merely displaying it. We will offer you the full amount in cash or cheque. Depending on which you would be comfortable to take. Please just sign on the line next to the 'x' and we can proceed." She beamed when Sabrina took the silver pen in her hand and read the document over, roughly.

She understood most of the terms and knew that she was getting into a good deal. She signed her name down next to the 'x' on the line and handed the pen back to the woman.

The woman beamed at the girl and stood up, with her colleagues, and held out her hand for Sabrina to take. "We will write the cheque before the artwork is handed over. The mounting and framing will cost nothing and will not deduct from your earnings." She smiled when Sabrina shook her hand slowly and thoughtfully. "We will journey with you up to the art facility to help to crate the artwork carefully into protective housing; which will be then taken to the NGV for professional mounting and framing. I assume you have signed the piece?"

Sabrina nodded at the woman and followed her up to the art room and looked over as her art teacher opened the door and ushered the group in. He smiled at the group and led Sabrina into the holding room where her piece was. It was a fairly large canvas which was a two man lifting job. One person on each side to help lift it so it would not drop and damage.

They followed the three artists down to the car park and saw a van with 'National Gallery of Victoria' written on the sides and the back of the van to prove that it was an official and legal vehicle. Sabrina, along with her teacher, took the canvas to the van and set it down gently. Her teacher took out an expensive SLR camera to snapshot the large picture.

She watched him take a few photos with the camera and then smiled when the woman wrote out a cheque and handed it to the girl. Sabrina read the cheque over and knew it was real. At least she wasn't getting robbed of her painting. She was content.

"Thank you very much. I am deeply honoured that you wished to buy this from me." She smiled and watched the three load the canvas, gently, into a crate and then seal it up and then push it into a wooden crate to protect it further.

The woman turned to Sabrina and smiled. "We are honoured to have such a picture in our gallery. Thank you so much for allowing us the chance to display it. I can assure you that it will have many eyes upon it." She beamed and patted the girl's shoulder. "You have a very bright future ahead of you, young artist." The woman then turned to the van and got in the passenger seat with the man in the driver's seat and the second woman in the middle seat; between the driver's and the passenger's.

Sabrina and her art teacher waved goodbye to the three as they waved back and drove through the car park to get onto the main road and then on their way to the heart of Melbourne. To the National Gallery of Victoria.

Sabrina sighed in contention and watched them until they were out of sight. She was certain that this money would help along with the stay in Japan. But how long they would be there was a complete blank. All she knew was that a new life awaited her in Bay City, Japan.

**Well there is the first chapter! Whatcha think? Good? Bad? In between? I don't actually know if galleries buy paintings for that much from the artists but hey! This is a fan fiction and I guess whatever goes… goes.. Haha right? =P  
Thank you all so much for reading and I hope you liked! Please do review and tell me what you think!**

**~SD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yaaaay! Chapter two of Bay High coming at you guys right now! Sorry if there was a slight delay in this. I finally updated Different Kind of Love and Betrayal and Trust. After this... and some heavy procrastination I'm going to update Banished Romance. heheheh. Well I hope you guys enjoyed last chapter. This is still based around Sabrina and her mother, so if you don't like OCs then maybe my fic isn't for you.  
So I hope you enjoy. Thanks for the reviews I got last chapter, the watchers, the faves and those of you who are just plain reading. You guys ROCK!  
Enjoy!**

The week went by surprisingly fast for the silver haired girl. She and her mother had finished packing the last of their things together. Sabrina had her cat in a carry cage as it would need to be in the cargo hold of the aeroplane with the luggage. But she was told by her mother that it would be well taken care of by a couple of flight attendants.

She could only hope as she zipped up her final suitcase and looked around her bare room. It had been stripped of all her posters, pictures and framed photos and so forth. She had been helped by her mother to wrap them in protective bubble wrap so that they would be protected from damage.

Her mother had also packed and zipped up the last of her suitcases. Sabrina had to dispose of her paints because they would not be allowed on the plane. That was what her mother had told her. And that they would buy more paints when they touched down in Japan.

Sabrina sighed and took her last suitcase out to the car and got in. They were just about ready to leave. Everything had been packed. Anything they didn't want or couldn't take to Japan they gave away or threw out. Sabrina looked back at her cat sitting nestled in its carry cage as it stared back at her with its lazy eyes.

She giggled and turned back to the front as her mother came back out and placed the last of her luggage into the boot of the car. She got into the driver's seat and shut the door. Sabrina looked her mother over and noticed the way her hands shook slightly. She felt the same way.

She was both excited and nervous about moving away to live in Japan. They had their visas and would be staying there for quite some time. Sabrina hoped she wouldn't have to come back and re attend that joke of a high school. But she was also nervous at how she would be seen and treated at her new school.

She wouldn't know anybody there and nobody knew her. She closed her eyes as her mother started the car and then put it into reverse. They backed out of the drive-way and headed towards the airport.

Sabrina didn't understand why they didn't take a taxi and give the car away. Although her mother had explained to her that her auntie Caroline would be waiting at the airport to wish them farewell and a safe trip. She had been told that her auntie would be taking the car back and keeping it.

Sabrina didn't complain as they finally got out of Reservoir and headed along towards the Tullamarine Airport in Melbourne. This was going to be one heck of a flight. _'It will certainly be an experience worth remembering.'_ The girl thought to herself as they drove along the Hume highway that led to the airport.

In the back, Sabrina's cat was meowing at her. She was pushing her nose against the door of the cage and meowing like there was no tomorrow. Her mother kept her eyes on the road. "What's wrong with her?" She asked as she turned off towards the airport.

Sabrina shrugged. "I don't know. She must be a bit anxious. You know she's not a big traveller." Sabrina told her mother and leaned her head back against the head rest. "I hope she'll be alright on the plane." She stressed and turned her head to look back at her cat. She had turned her back and was facing the back of the cage.

Sabrina giggled and shook her head. She turned back to face the front as the airport came in sight. She had butterflies floating about in her stomach as her mother drove up the ramps that led to the car park. She had to pull a ticket out and would need to give her sister the ticket money so she could pay for the ticket and head home.

They rounded the corner slowly and found a couple of empty spaces near the elevators that led down to the ground level and would take them out to the international section of the airport. They would be meeting Sabrina's auntie at their gate to say their goodbyes. She wasn't sure if any more of her family members would be there but she hoped that a couple would have at least come to say goodbye.

They parked the car and Sabrina's mother quickly walked over to get a trolley so they could get their luggage down and into the airport. They pulled all of their suitcases out of the car and then Sabrina took her cat's carry cage and held it close to her. She smiled when she felt her cat nestle in the soft blanket that had been folded and lay down for her.

Her mother locked the car and pushed the trolley, while Sabrina held the cat cage, over towards the elevator. She pushed the button that would take them down and got into the elevator as others climbed out to head to their cars.

They went inside the small cubicle of the elevator and stepped out when it rang for the ground floor. They stepped out after the doors had opened and walked towards the entrance to the international section of the airport. They slid open for the two as they walked down to the desk to collect their tickets and then head for their gate.

Sabrina held her cat close to her. She didn't want to part with her short haired fluff ball for the eleven hour flight. She couldn't imagine how scared the little cat would be inside the cargo hold with the other luggage. But she had been re assured by her mother that she would be taken care of. That eased Sabrina a little as they stopped at the desk.

There was practically no line as they went to the desk and were asked to lay their luggage on the convey belt so that it would be taken through to the plane. Sabrina's mother was making sure that their luggage would be safe and taken care of.

The woman smiled at them and looked to Sabrina at the cat cage. "Would you mind putting your kitty down onto the belt, sweetie? She needs to be taken through." She asked kindly and noticed the tears in the girl's eyes. "Your cat will be taken care of, I can assure you. We'll have a flight attendant sitting down in the cargo hold and looking after your cat. Is that okay?" She asked, smiling when the girl gave a nod.

Sabrina looked at her cat and smiled. "You be a good girl, now. We'll see you when we get to Japan." She told her cat and placed the cat cage down onto the belt and smiled when her cat curled up and suddenly seemed unfazed by the movement.

Sabrina waved and was given her ticket and directed through the airport by her mother towards their gate. Their plane would be taking off in an hour and a half and it was always advised to arrive at least two hours before your flight was scheduled. They walked down to their gate and spotted Sabrina's auntie Caroline waiting.

Kate walked to the woman and smiled, handing over her car keys and the spare change needed to pay for the ticket for her to leave with the car. The woman smiled at Sabrina and pulled the girl into a gentle hug. "Hopefully you'll make at least one friend over in Japan." She tried to re assure the girl.

Sabrina rolled her eyes in the hold. _'Gee, thanks.' _She thought sarcastically and then moved away from her auntie and pulled at her mother for them to get on the plane.

Kate nodded at her daughter and smiled. "In a minute, hun." She cooed and turned to her sister. "Take care. I don't know if we'll be coming back or not. Depends how we take the new environment and such." She giggled and pulled her sister into a warm hug. "We'll miss you." She said and then pulled away to walk through the terminal, that led into the plane's interior, with Sabrina.

They had their tickets scanned and were ready to be seated. They would be sitting together on the trip, as Sabrina knew her mother had pleaded for them to let her and Sabrina sit together. Kate didn't want her daughter sitting by herself on an eleven hour flight outside of the country to another.

She had made sure that Sabrina got the window seat. She knew how much of an imagination Sabrina had and knew she loved staring at the clouds and knew that they would be flying through into Japan's evening. So they would see the stars, the moon and the city below as they would be preparing to land.

She smiled as Sabrina seated herself and buckled her seat belt. She sat down next to her daughter and held her hand in hers. There would be movies playing through the flight so they wouldn't be completely bored and such. Kate wanted her daughter to get a little bit of sleep. She would be starting at her new school tomorrow.

'_She'll have the plane ride to rest and then the night to rest in our new house. We can unpack after she's finished at school tomorrow.' _She sighed and closed her eyes as flight attendants stood at the front of the cabin and directed with their hands and such as the pilot spoke to them the safety procedures through the intercom. _'I really hope she makes some friends at this new school. Hopefully there will be a couple of kids that could at least try and open up to her.' _She stressed in her mind as she heard the seat belt sign ding as it flashed.

The lights went out in the cabin as the plane began to slowly reverse onto the runway. Kate looked to her daughter and noticed how tense she had become. She noticed how she gripped at the edge of the arm rests of the chair as the plane finished reversing and slowly made its way onto the runway. She could feel the plane accelerating faster and faster.

She smiled sadly at her daughter as she whimpered. She didn't feel quite right as the plane got faster and faster until a sharp and lifting pain rang through her ears. Kate watched her daughter clench her eyes shut and bite her bottom lip as the plane dove higher and higher into the air. They were getting higher in altitude each second.

Kate breathed slowly and smiled when the seat belt sign stopped flashing and the lights returned. She turned to look at her daughter and chuckled as Sabrina pressed against the window and watched the wisps of clouds rush by and then smiled when Sabrina looked closer to see the land below.

She knew her daughter was terrified of heights. But this didn't seem to bother the girl as she pressed her face and hands against the tiny window of the aeroplane like a small child. Her daughter could be so childish and very innocent at times. That's what she thought most of the problem included in Sabrina's hard time making friends. She couldn't make friends because she couldn't relate to any of the people she came across.

She sighed and leaned back in her chair and closed her hazel eyes. Her daughter could be a handful at times. But she had to accept this. _'She's just like me. Heh, she's a good girl. I know she'll make new friends.' _She thought to herself, determined that her daughter would make friends.

This would be a new life for the both of them. The beginning of a new career for her mother and the start of a new school and social life for Sabrina. The closest she had to a friend was her cat and her artwork. Also the art teacher back at her old high school. He seemed to relate to Sabrina a lot but couldn't help to prevent the bullying.

Kate had began to get sick of the phone calls home about her daughter's anti social behaviour towards her fellow school mates. She couldn't do anything about it. She would always have to argue with the school to do something about the bullying to her daughter. The only reason she was bullied was because of her silver hair. She couldn't help that she had silver hair.

Kate had constantly told her daughter to ignore their antics and focus on her school work. Sabrina would do as she was told, most of the time. The other half of her time she would be off in her little distant worlds with the faeries. She couldn't deny that Sabrina was just like her. She would often doze off with the faeries and return some time later to reality.

Kate yawned and kept her eyes closed as the plane started to hit a little turbulence. She snuggled into her chair and fell asleep almost instantly as the rocking of the plane seemed to put her to sleep.

Sabrina kept her face pressed against the window as she watched landscape zip past. They had only been on the plane for at least an hour and a bit but to her it felt like a couple of minutes. She continued to watch the clouds form into different shapes before her eyes.

She knew what her problem was, at that point. _'I'm too childish... I'm not grown up enough. Is that why no one likes me? Is this why I am not liked? Do they see me as a child?' _She sighed and closed her eyes as she sunk back into her chair and yawned. _'Mum did tell me I would need to get a little sleep before we reach Japan.' _She smiled. _'I hope the people are nice there...'_ Her mind trailed off as she, too, fell into a peaceful slumber from the gentle rocking of the plane as it hit another small jolt of turbulence.

The hours passed as though it were child's play as the pilot's voice crackled over the intercom. _"Ah ladies and gentlemen we hope you enjoyed your flight. Please fasten your seatbelts, place your trays in the upright position in the seat in front of you and stay seated. We're about to land. Thank you for flying Qantas. We hope everything was satisfactory during your flight." _The voice crackled away as the plane slowly began its decent.

Kate opened her eyes groggily and fastened hers and her daughter's seat belts as they prepared to land. She yawned and wrapped her arm around Sabrina's shoulders as the girl came too. She blinked a couple of times to clear the confusion and shook her head the plane dove down and prepared to land.

Once the plane came closer and closer to the airport, Sabrina looked out the window and gasped loudly, hearing her mother smile and chuckle. The city was so beautiful! All the lights had been lit like beacons. They were so spectacular. Sabrina felt her eyes begin to water as they glided a nice five thousand feet over the water as they neared the run way of the airport.

Kate pulled her daughter back to make her sit still while the plane landed. "It's beautiful, isn't it, sweetie?" She asked her daughter and smiled when she could only nod. She, too, was admiring the amazing lights of the Japanese streets. They were truly an amazing marvel as they sat back as the plane landed on the run way and skidded a few times to land properly.

Kate held her daughter under one arm as the plane jumped a bit as it landed and rounded the run way a couple of times to slow to a halt outside of their terminal. It was now nine twenty seven pm in the city of Bay City. There were few clouds in the sky and the stars twinkled brightly in the sky with a full moon.

Sabrina looked up as the flight attendants opened the luggage compartments for the passengers to take their luggage and get off the plane one aisle at a time. Sabrina and her mother were down in the fourth row, so they would get out rather soon. She watched as each person stepped off and then smiled when it was their turn to step off the plane.

As Sabrina and her mother left the plane and walked through the terminal, she looked to her mother. "Now when we get out of here, there will be a man waiting for us. He'll be holding a sign with our name on it so keep your eyes open. Okay honey?" She told her daughter and smiled when she nodded.

They walked down the long passage way and came to the luggage convey belt as they found their luggage almost instantly and Sabrina smiled when a female flight attendant came smiling to her carrying the cat carry cage with her cat sleeping peacefully inside of it. Sabrina sighed in relief as she took the cage and thanked the woman for looking after her cat.

She followed her mother out of the hallway, since her mother way pushing the trolley with their luggage on it, and got led through a set of large, automatic, double doors. She gasped as they stepped into the airport and looked around. It was so amazing. Okay so it was only the airport. But Sabrina felt amazing that she was in another country! This had to be a dream!

She looked up and smiled when she noticed a rather plump man with a black oval top hat and a thick white moustache holding a sign with 'Wilson' printed in bold letters on it. She smiled and led her mother over to the man.

Kate smiled and stopped next to the man as he chuckled and shook her hand. "Hello, I'm Kate Wilson. It is such an honour and a great pleasure to meet you." She told the man and smiled when he chuckled at her.

"No need for that, my dear. Welcome to Bay City. Oh!" He exclaimed as he noticed a girl with silver hair and emerald green eyes stop next to the woman. His eyes scanned her over and he smiled warmly towards her. "Welcome to Bay City, my name is Stanley Dickenson. I'm the principal of Bay High."

Sabrina inclined her head in a bow towards Mr. Dickenson. "I'm Sabrina Wilson. It's a pleasure to meet you, sir." She said in her polite tone of voice as her mother beamed towards her.

Kate looked from Sabrina to Mr. Dickenson. "If you wouldn't mind, we would like to head to our new home and have a good night's rest. Sabrina will be starting school tomorrow." She looked to her daughter as her head shot up.

School... already? But she might be jet lagged! What if her new school mates didn't like her or found her unappealing? What if... they bullied her... teased her? She looked down and held her cat's cage close to her, the feline meowing at her and letting out a series of purrs.

Mr. Dickenson smiled at the girl. "Don't you worry about feeling left out, Sabrina." He beamed when she looked up at him. "The students at Bay High are very friendly. I don't think I've ever had to deal with any expulsions from any part of the student body." He beamed. "I think you will fit in very nicely." He added and looked to Kate. "My limo is waiting outside for us. Let us be off." He led the two outside to his limo.

Sabrina gasped as she stepped out of the airport. She kind of imagined Japan to have an endless amount of Cherry Blossom trees constantly in bloom with the petals falling around with every step. That's how she felt after she played Okami. She giggled and followed her mother and Mr. Dickenson to the black limousine.

A man emerged from the driver's side of the car and kindly took their luggage. He offered to take the cat cage but Sabrina smiled and shook her head. "No thank you. I'd rather have her sit with me, if that's okay." The driver bowed to her and closed the door after she got in.

Sabrina smiled and nestled her cat's cage on her lap as the limo started and headed down the roads of Bay City. She pressed her hands against the window as she stared out at the magnificent lights and buildings along the streets. Her eyes watered and she gasped as a water fountain lit up and sparkled all different hues of blue, purple and green. She was in heaven... She was home.

The limo finally arrived at a lovely little house that was nestled contently between other cosy little houses, cherry blossom trees, evergreen trees and various other native plants. Sabrina stepped out of the limo with her cat cage in her arms and she gasped as her mother ran to the front door and unlocked it. She couldn't wait to go inside and see what their new house looked like.

She walked further up the path, with had rose bushes lined along the pavement path with luscious green grass. It was too dark too see the actual colour of the grass, but she didn't care. She couldn't wait to climb into her new bed inside her new house in a new country and have her very first sleep.

The limo driver took the bags out of the boot, with Kate running down to aide him, and took them up to the front door and helped the two to get them inside and in various rooms where they would be placed when they were unpacked later on.

Kate thanked the man and smiled when Mr. Dickenson walked in the front door and beamed at the two. "I hope you find everything satisfactory. Please do get a good night's rest and I will see you in school tomorrow, Sabrina." He told the girl and bowed to the two before walking out of the front door and shutting it softly behind him.

Kate watched as Sabrina lay the cat carry cage down on the floor and unlocked the door. Her cat crouched down and prowled out. She lay close to the ground as she sniffed her new surroundings and crouched around while she walked to explore her new surroundings. It was fascinating and she needed to explore every inch of this new place.

Sabrina giggled and walked to the door that led down the small hall way. There were two main bedrooms, a bathroom, two toilets and a study room. Kate promised her daughter that she would have ventilation installed so that her daughter could set the study room up as her painting room.

Sabrina liked that idea and walked to the room furthest down the hall. She assumed this would be her room, since she knew her mother liked sleeping closer to the lounge and kitchen. She smiled and flicked the lights on, gasping at her new room.

It was nothing like how her old room had been set up. It had a wall wardrobe where she could stack every inch of her clothing, a few things here and there. There was a set of tall drawers that reached her chest in far left corner of the room. She looked around and smiled at the wallpaper. Embedded dragons, phoenixes and tigers on her walls. Just perfect! She couldn't have planned out a better room.

A king single bed sat in the right hand corner of her room. It was a perfect size for her to curl up on and roll about on as well. She walked to the bed and sat down. The covers felt very soft. She guessed that Mr. Dickenson had all of the bedding stripped and washed before they arrived. It felt very silky soft under her touch and strokes. She sighed in contention and looked up as her mother entered her room.

Kate smiled at her daughter's awe expression. "You like?" She beamed when she nodded. "That's good. Just sleep in those clothes for now, hun. You can have a shower in the morning and I'll fish out a clean pair of underwear and a fresh bra for you." She smiled warmly at her daughter. "Get some sleep, honey." She said softly as she watched her daughter slip out of her runners and slide under the comfortable covers.

She smiled as her daughter fell asleep almost instantly. She had a big day and night. Flying all the way from Melbourne to Bay City in Japan. It was quite amazing. She'd be starting her first day at Bay High tomorrow. Kate smiled and shut off Sabrina's light and closed the door, leaving it open a crack.

She then walked to her own room and switched on the light. Her room was the same set up as Sabrina's, only slightly larger with a queen sized bed in the right hand centre of the room. She smiled and slipped out of her runners, also, and switched off the light. _'She'll make some amazing friends. I'm sure of it.' _Kate then slipped under the covers and closed her eyes in contention at the day to come tomorrow.

**And there is chapter two. Yeah if that was a bit boring I'm sorry. I didn't want to have Sabrina come straight form Melbourne and then go straight to school in this chapter. In next chapter there will be a couple of the Beyblade cannon characters introduced. So stay in tune for that one. Now I must go and procrastinate for Banished Romance =D  
Thank you guys so much for reading and please do review!**

**~SD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Fast update! WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW! Hehehehhehehehhe thanks to all of your who reviewed last chapter of Bay High. Cos it was fun to write now that Sabrina is finally in Japan. And now she's attending Bay High. Gasp suspense all round. Heheheheh I hope you like this chapter and thanks to all of you who reviewed so far, who faved or watched this fic or who are just plain reading. You guys ROCK!**

**Enjoy!**

Sabrina was awoken the next morning by a gentle poke to her shoulder and then a gentle shoulder nudge by her mother. She groaned and buried her head into her pillow. She didn't want to get up just yet. She was still tired and needed to sleep for a little bit longer. Why did she have to get up now? Not cool.

"Sabrina." Kate coaxed to her daughter as she sat down on the bed and nudged her daughter's shoulder again. "Come on, sweetie. Time to get up and get ready. It's your first day at school today." She beamed and brushed Sabrina's hair from her face. She was so innocent when she slept. Well… she was innocent all the time. Sabrina hadn't quite woken up to reality and was still slightly living in a fantasy world. "Come on. The sooner you get up, the sooner I'll stop nagging you." It sounded like a fair deal.

Sabrina opened her emerald eyes slowly and took in her surroundings. She wasn't in bed at her old house in Australia. She had really gotten on a plane for eleven hours and moved to Japan. It wasn't a dream after all. She groaned and got up, sitting on her knees and yawning loudly. "Okay, I'm up, I'm up." She told her mother and stretched out when her mother walked to the door.

Kate turned to face her daughter. Her hazel eyes were soft and she had a warm smile on her lips. "Go and hop in the shower and I'll fish out your underwear and bra." She beamed. "And your toothbrush, hairbrush and deodorant." She giggled when Sabrina sighed.

The girl got out of bed and yawned. She was still in her casual clothes from the night before. Her mother hadn't bothered to fish out their pajamas because of how exhausted she and her daughter were from the plane trip. Sabrina shook her head and followed her mother to the bathroom. "Wait. So I'm going to school in the nude? What an interesting school." She wondered aloud.

Kate laughed at her daughter and shook her head. "No, no silly. Mr. Dickenson has left your school uniform here. I'll leave it in the bathroom while you have your shower." She explained, still giggling at her daughter's innocence. She was a little too naïve at times. It was adorable but it also aroused some worry.

Sabrina shrugged it off and walked into the bathroom and stripped off her clothes from the night before and got ready to get in the shower. A fresh towel hung on the towel rack for when she was finished and would need to dry herself off. She turned the taps and waited for the water to get warm before she stepped into the shower and closed the shutter doors.

She relaxed under the steamy warm water of the shower and sighed in contention. This was the first shower in Japan. And the first shower in two days. She felt a little dirty but there wasn't much she could do about it. She was on a plane for eleven hours after all. How was she supposed to shower on a plane? The answer: she couldn't.

Sabrina chuckled and groaned when the water ran through her hair and gave it a silky effect when she ran her hands through her wet strands of silver hair. She closed her emerald eyes and smiled as the water seemed to wake her up a little from her sleep. She reached for the soap and the washer and proceeded to wash herself before shutting the water off and stepping out to dry herself.

She washed her body all over and then rinsed the soapy suds away with the warm water. It spiraled down the drain in the centre of the shower until it disappeared down into the piping under the house. She then waited a few more seconds under the warm water before she shut the taps off and rinsed her hair out, all the excess water dripping like a waterfall onto the shower floor. She then opened the shutter doors and stepped out onto the bathmat.

Sabrina reached for her towel and prepared to dry herself. She dried all over her body and reached for her toothbrush to clean her teeth and then she could brush her hair and put her deodorant on before changing into her new school uniform. She squeezed some toothpaste onto the bristles of her green tooth brush and rinsed the head of the brush under the water before shutting the tap off and bringing the brush to her mouth to clean her teeth of all the nasty bad breath she might have and to keep the fuzzies away from her teeth. She hated having fury teeth.

She then rinsed her mouth out and spat the water down into the basin and knocked her toothbrush against the basin before she placed her toothbrush back into the holder she had found it from and proceeded to brush through her wet silver hair. After she brushed through it her hair would be slightly drier from the water being wrung out of her hair by her hairbrush.

She smoothed her hair out and proceeded to tie it back with a simple ponytail. She smiled at herself in the mirror and then rolled her deodorant on her armpits. She turned to the pile of clothes on the floor and dropped the fluffy towel from around her waist. She bent down and pulled on her underwear and then pulled her bra on and clipped it at the back. She slipped her arms into the straps and then looked down at the rest of the clothes.

She pulled on a white, long sleeved, button up shirt with a crest with BH in the middle. She buttoned her shirt up and then pulled on a pair of knee-high white socks. _'Why are they knee-high?' _Her mind asked. She soon got her answer.

She was gawking at a green skirt folded neatly next to her foot. Her eyes went wide and her cheeks went red. There was no way that she would wear that! No way! She picked the skirt up and walked out of the bathroom to show her mother.

Kate was standing at the counter, drinking a cup of coffee, when she spat her coffee back into her cup and coughed. Sabrina had walked into the kitchen without her skirt on. She coughed a little and composed herself. "Sabrina, put your skirt on, sweetie." She told her daughter, smiling when she pouted.

"There is no way that I am wearing this." She pointed to the skirt and flailed the arm she held the skirt in. "I don't like showing my legs off. You know I don't like showing my legs off." She pouted again and blinked her eyes.

Kate shook her head and walked to her daughter to help her into her skirt. "Look, it won't be that bad. I promise." She assured and zipped the skirt up at the left side and smiled. "Tuck your shirt into your skirt, sweetie. I've got to get your bandana." She announced and walked out of the kitchen to fetch Sabrina's bandana.

Sabrina gasped. She had to wear a weird bandana also? She covered her head with her arms, after she tucked her shirt into her skirt, and groaned. She pouted, again, when her mother laughed and shook her head. "Oh, not for your head silly." She chuckled and tied the bandana under Sabrina's shirt collar and tied it into a nice, neat, knot. "This is how it goes." She told her daughter and beamed at her. "You're ready for school."

Sabrina sighed and scratched behind her right ear. This was going to be horrible. She was a tanned person with freckles everywhere. She wasn't going to fit in… again. She never seemed to fit in anywhere. "What if no one likes me?" She asked her mother as she was handed two pieces of jam toast. "They might laugh at me and call me names. How do I know what they'll be like?"

Kate sighed and shook her head. "You just have to have a little faith, sweetie. They will love you. They'll adore you. Just be yourself and you'll make lots of friends. You'll see." She beamed and finished the last of her coffee as Sabrina shoved the last of her toast into her mouth and followed her mother out of the kitchen to the front door.

She looked around, confused. "What about my school stuff? And where are my shoes?" She asked, feeling a little uneasy…. Still.

Kate giggled. "Since we live in Japan, now, you will remove your shoes at the front door. It's tradition to wear your socks or slippers inside. No outside footwear. You'll also have grey school shoes to wear inside the building while you're inside. Then you'll change out of those when you're going outside or coming home." She beamed. "And Mr. Dickenson will give you your school things and a locker when you arrive. You'll be taken straight to his office."

Sabrina shook her head and tried to absorb all of that. Separate shoes for inside and outside? Strange place. She shrugged it off and slipped into her black, leather, school shoes and followed her mother outside as she shut and locked the door and led her to the car.

Sabrina gasped at the garden. This was actually the first time she had seen the garden, since they arrived last night and it was pitch black. She smiled and looked it over. There was a little pond in the centre of their front yard with a couple of small cherry blossom trees that had only started to bloom. There were some little traditional Japanese garden trinkets and so forth. She was in heaven!

She smiled and got into the passenger seat as her mother started the car. She shut the door and put her seat belt on as the car began to move back slowly until they got onto the road and drove off in the direction of Sabrina's new high school.

Sabrina had her hands pressed against the window as she gazed at the new environment. The new roads, the new surroundings, the new people. She was expecting a lot more Japanese people to be wondering around. But it seemed like quite a number of cultures were around this area. She then sat in her seat properly when her new high school came into view. It was set around a small brush area with a large building in the centre as the main building. Then it sectioned off into four smaller buildings that were different wards of the school for different subjects.

Kate pulled up in the car park and turned the engine off. She and Sabrina got out of the car and noticed how full the car park was already with staff cars and the odd student car. Kate led Sabrina up to the main building and smiled at the stares and gestures Sabrina seemed to be getting. Obviously they all knew that she was the new student.

Sabrina followed her mother into the main building and waited with her at the front desk as Mr. Dickenson emerged from his office. He was dressed in a smart, dark blue, suit and smiled warmly at the two before him. "Welcome to Bay High, Sabrina. Please, please, follow me. I'll give you your new timetable, your books, bag, locker number and also combination." He beamed.

Sabrina turned to her mother and smiled. "Well, thanks for coming in with me, mum. I guess I'll see you this afternoon." She told her mother and gave her a warm hug before turning back to Mr. Dickenson after she had left the building.

Sabrina smiled at the man and looked to her right as a brown haired girl stepped into the office and beamed at her. Mr. Dickenson smiled. "Ah yes. Sabrina I would like you to meet Hilary Tachibana. She will be your buddy and show you around the school and its facilities." He smiled at the girl.

Sabrina turned to Hilary and gave her a shy smile. "H-hi… I'm Sabrina." He held out her hand and sighed with relief when the girl shook it in a friendly manner. "Nice to meet you." She added.

Hilary smiled and beamed at the girl before her. She was very pretty. Silver hair that was tied back into a neat ponytail, emerald eyes against a tanned and freckled face and a very nice smile. She had to admit that the girl had a few crooked teeth, but it gave her character. "Nice to meet you also. I'm Hilary. I'm class president and I guess I'll be showing you around." She finished as Mr. Dickenson gave Sabrina her locker number, combination and school books and bag. "Come on, I'll show you to your locker."

Sabrina beamed and followed after Hilary out of the office and through the main building to the locker facility. "Now as well as this being where you put your bags and come to collect and store your books, this is also where you change your outside shoes with your inside shoes. You should already have a pair assigned to you." She smiled when Sabrina took off her black, leather, shoes and replaced them with the grey sneakers. "Now just open your locker and take out your necessary books and we can continue on." He looked at the girl's timetable. "Looks like you have math with me, first."

Sabrina sighed in relief. At least she would be with Hilary in the math class and not alone with people she didn't know. She smiled and took her appropriate books and followed Hilary to their math class. When they arrived she swallowed suddenly when all eyes turned to her. There were at least twenty five other students in the class, just gazing in her direction. She grinned and waved shyly before taking a seat with Hilary at the front of the class.

She set her books out and watched as the teacher came in and set his books down on the front desk. He smiled down at Sabrina. "Hello there. You must be the new student. Why don't you stand up and introduce yourself?" He asked and beamed when the girl stood up and faced the class.

She scanned the class over. They all had weird hairstyles and they weren't normal colour with hair either. She felt relieved and cleared her throat. "Uhmm, hello. I'm Sabrina Wilson. I came from Australia and I'm here because my mum got a new job and stuff." She gulped when she was given blank looks. "Oh… I'm sorry I don't know how to speak Japanese." She said suddenly and blinked in surprise when the class burst into laughter. Had she done something wrong?

The teacher chuckled and ushered Sabrina away. "Thank you, Miss. Wilson. Hehe. You may sit down now." He told her and watched the girl sit back down with Hilary and sit awkwardly.

Hilary just blinked at Sabrina and beamed. "You're already doing great on your first day! The whole class likes you." She assured. But that's not how Sabrina saw it. She thought they were laughing at her stupidity. She felt so dumb right then.

Sabrina scribbled in her book and drew a small picture of a dragon in flight and shooting fire from its jaw onto a lake below it. She detailed the dragon, the flames and the water with her black ball point pen and smiled as she began to drift off with the faeries. She was brought back to reality, however, when she felt a poke to her side. She looked to Hilary and then to the teacher.

"Now, since you're new I will give you a simple equation to work with. So pay attention." He beamed and began to point out the square root of pie equals the quarter of the whole divided by the sum of the odd to subtract from the even equals…. "And the answer is?" He beamed at her.

Sabrina just blinked… what was that all about. All the numbers and words were echoing in her brain. She noticed Hilary's arm waving about from the corner of her eye. But she had to answer it. What the heck was pie? There wasn't pie in math… was there? Sabrina finally snapped back and blinked, dumbfounded. "B-but you eat pie… you don't add or subtract it… what nonsense is this?" She asked, feeling rather stupid.

The teacher blinked, absolutely astonished at her statement. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. Pie was for eating? How childish. He pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head. "I think it would be best if you went to see Mr. Dickenson. Get out… before I lose it." He advised and watched the girl scramble her books together and leave to go the office. "Right, let's continue…"

Sabrina walked down the halls of the high school as she made her way to the office and sighed when Mr. Dickenson ushered her inside. "First day and already in trouble?" He asked, a slight worried tone about his cheery voice.

Sabrina shook her head. "I'm not much of a math person. I don't really understand so the teacher asked this question about pie or something… What is pie in math?" She asked, squirming from the questioning glance. She averted her eyes and sighed. "Sorry sir. It won't happen again…" She trailed off and looked up as the man chuckled.

He shook his head. "No need to apologise, my dear. You're new here and I don't expect you to get everything perfect on your first day. So just try again. But maybe just stay here until lunch. I can help you with some math equations or I can send for another student?"

Sabrina shrugged. She wanted to fit in but she didn't want to be how she was before. She wanted a fresh start and she wanted some friends. She just wanted people who would accept her for who she was and not look to her and get all weirded out because of her hair and her eyes. She sighed and nodded.

The next hour went by a bit slower than Sabrina had expected. But she soon found herself back with Hilary and being led out to the yard. She was told that Hilary was going to introduce her to her friends. Hopefully they would like her. But she could only shrug and hope as Hilary led her around the school and to a small section of trees and a row of seats.

Sabrina blinked and set herself down on one of the seats as she heard footsteps from behind. She bit her bottom lip as Hilary got up and beamed. "Hey guys. This is Sabrina. She's new." She smiled as her friends all circled her.

Sabrina looked up and felt butterflies in her stomach. There were four of them. All boys. She blushed a little and cleared her throat. "Uhh, hi. I'm Sabrina. Just moved here from Australia." She chuckled nervously and stood up to shake each of their hands.

The boy she came face with first had navy blue hair and wore a blue, white and red baseball cap. He was dressed in uniform, also, with a red tie around his neck and a pair of grey slacks on. "Hey there. My name's Tyson. Nice to meet you." He beamed.

The next boy had blonde hair with sapphire blue eyes, pale skin and a few freckles here and there on his cheeks. He wore the same uniform as Tyson. "Hey. I'm Max. It's a pleasure to meet you." He beamed. Sabrina beamed back.

The boy next to Max had auburn brown hair with thick, round, reading glasses covering his eyes. "Hey. I'm Kenny. Also known as the chief. Everyone comes to me when they need help on their homework." He chuckled nervously.

Sabrina giggled and looked to the last boy. "I'm Rei. It's great to meet you. I heard that you got kicked out of your first math class though." He said and shook Sabrina's hand with grace.

Sabrina cleared her throat. "Yeah. I wasn't taught all of that math stuff back in Australia so I'm kind of new to it." She chuckled and beamed at the boys before her. She sat down with them and began to get into a nice, hearty conversation with them before the bell rang for class.

She went to follow Hilary before she was pulled back by them. She was surprised and looked to Tyson. "Whatever you do, stay away from the Russians. They're bad news." He told her, taking in the girl's confused gaze. He pointed to the oval and watched as she locked her eyes onto the group of seven. Five boys and two girls.

Sabrina blinked and shrugged. "They look okay to me." She grinned and turned back to Tyson. "But I'll be a good little Aussie and stay away from them." She chuckled and looked to her timetable. "I have art next. So I guess I'll see you guys later." She said and followed Hilary to the second building where the art facilities were.

"I have History now. So I'll leave you here and meet me back where we just had recess." She beamed and trotted off to her History class. Sabrina swallowed and looked up at the art room before her. She was so glad that she was placed in an art class. Now she could get creative and not have to sit through boring hour long lectures about pie.

Pie being inedible in math class just didn't seem right. Crazy subject. _'Maybe I can convince mum to buy some pie later for tomorrow.' _She giggled and prepared to go into her art class for her next session. Hopefully it would be more interesting than her math class.

**And I'm going to be mean and end it here. Mwahahahhahahaha I am so evil. But I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Seemed quite easy to write once I knew what I was doing. Hehehehhe so yeah**

**Thank you guys so much for reading and please do review. It lets me know you're reading ^^; heheheh**

**~SD**


	4. Chapter 4

**YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY fast update! *dances* hooray for fast update. Well…. Semi-fast *giggle* I've been working on and off this chapter for the past week because of tafe and such. But I'm so happy I've finished this chapter, cos then I gotta either work on next chapter or a chapter for one of my other fics. I'm so slack x_x**

**Thanks to everyone who read the last chapter and who've been keeping up to date with this fic! You guys rock! So thanks again to whoever has reviewed, faved or watched this fic or who are just plain reading!**

**Enjoy!**

Sabrina waited patiently for the teacher to arrive at the art classroom so that she could get in and get a seat. She looked to her classmates as they gave her a blank look. She gave them a sheepish grin and blushed a little. She turned her attention back to the door as the teacher arrived, at last, to unlock the door and let the students in.

Sabrina blinked as they all wondered past her and sat in, what appeared to be, their usual spots. She didn't think of it being important and at the time and shrugged it off. She walked into the classroom and looked around. It was set out exactly how an art room should be set. It was spacious, it had ventilation, it had two rows of fifteen easels that were stacked nicely, a draw for different paints, a draw for paintbrushes and a small stack of used pallets.

She smiled and took a seat in the middle row, third from the right. She took out her sketch pad and then clicked on her mechanical pencil to give her some led. After getting the right measurement she wanted she opened her book casually and started to sketch the base of a dragon on the white surface.

She overheard her classmates chattering and looked up lazily. They appeared to be looking her way and seemed to quirk their eyebrows up cockily. Sabrina shrugged and went back to her sketching. She then looked up when she saw someone's mid section in her face across from the table. She raised a silver eyebrow and looked up at the annoyed face of a maroon haired boy.

Sabrina blinked and then went back to her drawing, adding a bit of muscle to the dragon's forearm. She gasped, however, when a hand slammed onto her book.

The boy before her narrowed his thick, maroon, eyebrows and bore daggers at her. "You're in my seat! Move it or I'll make you!" He spat, causing the girl to cock an eyebrow up.

"Oh will you now?" She asked, drawing the attention of the class. She then looked around the desk and then turned around in the chair and searched the back of the chair. She hummed in the back of her throat and turned back to the boy, inwardly smirking to herself. "I don't see your name anywhere on this desk or on the chair. So beat it."

The boy growled as the class egged them on. He clenched his fists tightly, so his knuckles turned white, and he bore his teeth at the girl. "Say it again! I dare you!" He shouted and pulled his right fist back and took the front of Sabrina's bandana in his left. He was ready to give her the old right hook.

Sabrina closed her emerald green eyes and waited for that fist to come into contact with her face. There was nothing. She opened her eyes and blinked in surprise when the hold loosened on her bandana and she sank back into her chair. Standing opposite her holding the boy's wrist was another boy; around her age.

He had lilac hair and light violet blue eyes. He was pale beyond all belief but still looked fairly attractive. Sabrina flared her nostrils slightly, catching the scent of pine needles mixed with, what she thought, was orange or pineapple. It smelled good.

'_I love pineapple and orange…' _She thought to herself as the boy pushed the other back and gave them a nasty glare. Sabrina squirmed a little as the two boys exchanged glares and growls.

The lilac haired boy stood up straight so he loomed over the maroon haired boy. "Beat it, McGreggor." He pushed the boy away and gave him a nasty snarl. Once he had finished giving him a glare and a snarl the boy turned his violet blue eyes towards Sabrina.

She swallowed hard as he leaned on the table and gave her a grin. He bore his teeth from his grin and held out his hand. "Sorry about that retard. He'll leave you alone now." He smiled when the girl took his hand. "Name's Bryan, by the way. You must be the new girl. Never seen you around school before." He said and took a seat next to the silver haired girl.

Sabrina blushed a little as he took a seat next to her. She didn't expect to make a boy friend this fast. She smiled at him and drummed her fingertips on the table surface. "Yeah I'm the new girl." She giggled shyly. "O-oh… My name is Sabrina." She smiled when he smiled at her.

"Nice name. It suits you." He praised and chuckled when he noticed Sabrina's cheeks turn a deep shade of pink. He then sat back in his chair. "So where did you exchange from?" He asked, curious.

Sabrina blinked a couple of times and twiddled her thumbs together. "I- I moved from Australia. My mum got offered a job over here." She chuckled lightly and looked into Bryan's violet blue eyes. "You've got nice eyes, by the way." She smiled and giggled when he grinned at her. "They suit you."

Bryan chuckled and scratched behind his neck. "Thanks. Never really had that admitted to me before." He smirked and noticed the sketch of a dragon base. "What're you drawing?" He asked, tilting his head to the side a little to get a better look at the paper.

Sabrina heard only half of that question. She felt a little lost in Bryan's violet blue eyes. He had an attractive accent, although she couldn't tell what accent it was. All she knew was it was downright sexy and suited him. She rest her cheek in her hand and let a small smile form on her lips as the boy opposite her continued to scan the sketch. She was brought from her daydream, however, when Bryan shook his hand in front of her face.

"Hello? Anyone in there?" He chuckled and grinned when Sabrina shook her head and blushed. Was he making her drift off? He cleared his throat and brushed a few stray tufts of his lilac fringe from his eyes. "What're you drawing?" He asked again.

Sabrina blinked a couple of times to regain herself and smiled at Bryan. "Uhmm, well I was sketching a dragon before grumpy came over and slammed his fist on the table." She giggled softly. Never before had she giggled like that. She covered her mouth with her hands and blushed a deep shade of pink.

Bryan chuckled and poked the girl's forehead with his left index finger. "You're quite a character, you know that?" He then brushed a few strands of her silver fringe from her eyes. "You've got a cute little giggle." He smiled and then looked back to her sketch book. "If that's a dragon base it's a darn good one." He praised.

Sabrina released her hands from her mouth and smiled warmly at Bryan. She'd never really felt like this. It was kind of a weird… half relief and half butterflies in the pit of her stomach feeling. What did it mean? She then blinked. _'Oh no! Don't tell me I'm falling for this guy? I've only just met him.' _She closed her eyes and tried to compose herself.

Bryan blinked at the girl. She was behaving differently from all the other girls he knew. Then again he really only knew two other girls. They had their eyes on other boys, which he didn't seem to care. He wasn't that interested in them in that way.

Sabrina took up her mechanical pencil and pushed the button down to give her more led. She pulled her book back in front of herand began to make more sketchy lines for the rest of the dragon's body. She blinked and looked through the corner of her eye as Bryan sat and watched her contently. She saw him smiling as his eyes scanned the page and watched her every movement with the mechanical pencil.

She gave the dragon a head and eyes and focused on giving it a reasonable sized neck that would mould into its chest and shoulders and, eventually, its wings. Once she had finished her sketching, she took her putty eraser and began to mould and shape it to rub out the sketchy lines to leave her with faint lines to draw over a bit thicker than before.

She didn't get very far as the teacher walked back into the room and set the necessary class projects on the table and turned to the class. She was middle aged with greying blonde hair and aging blue eyes. She smiled at her class and turned her attention to Sabrina. "You must be the new student. Welcome to your first art class here at Bay High. My name is Mrs. Belrosa." She beamed.

Sabrina smiled and bowed her head towards Mrs. Belrosa. "Nice to meet you. My name is Sabrina Wilson." She raised her head and looked back at the teacher.

The teacher beamed at Sabrina and then looked to Bryan sitting next to the girl. "And I see that Mr. Kuznetsov has already taken it upon himself to show you around the art room and the campus?" She smiled at Bryan. "Very good. Well do take care. He can be a handful sometimes." She then looked down at her papers. "Right, let's begin the class with some imagination inspirations. I want you all to produce a drawing, no colour, and then show me at the end of the lesson. I'll hand out some A3 cartridge paper and you may begin."

Sabrina looked to Bryan and smirked, lowering her eyelids. "Mischievous, are we?" She giggled as he grinned. "It's okay. I'm usually the rotten one as well." She shrugged and smiled when she and Bryan were handed paper. "Thank you."

Bryan grinned at the girl next to him. He always had his friends make remarks like that. But never a girl. And a new student at that. "You're a funny one." He said as he took up his pencil and sharpened it in his little metal pencil sharpener. He dusted the sharpening to the floor and turned to her. "You should come and hang out with me and my friends at lunch. I reckon you'll like them." He told her, smiling when she turned her eyes on him.

Sabrina smiled at Bryan and nodded. "Sure. Sounds like fun. I'm sure Hilary will understand." She told him and blinked when he laughed. It wasn't a soft laugh, it was a genuine laugh. Sabrina grinned. "What's so funny?" She asked, gaining his attention.

Bryan shook his head and licked his lips. "You're hanging out with Hilary and those losers? Geez. Feel sorry for you." He told her and then looked to his paper and began to draw. He started with a rough sketch and dirty finger marks on the paper.

Sabrina watched as Bryan sketched and made a mess of his paper. He was obviously drawing something big to have so many dirty marks already appearing. She smiled and looked to her own paper, raising her eyes in thought and then smiling and began to sketch on the white surface. She made faint sketch lines at first and then moved on to making the lines a little more detailed and with more thought and imagination in them.

She ended up drawing two tigers playing with each other. One was lying on its back and had its paws up batting against the other's face gently, while the second tiger was lying next to the playful tiger and nuzzling against it.

She added little bits and pieces of sketchy lines for scenery, such as shrubs, plants, twigs, leaves and trees in the distance. She smiled at her sketch and turned to Bryan. She blinked when she noticed him trying to erase his picture and not quite succeeding.

He asked for another bit of paper and curled his top lip up as he began to draw again. Sabrina smiled and placed her hand on Bryan's before he could start again. She blushed a little when he smiled at her. Sabrina shook her head and grinned. "What you should do is start with faint lines so that they're easier to rub out, see." She took her pencil up and made a few faint lines before grabbing her eraser and getting rid of them easily. She smiled at him.

Bryan grinned at the girl and nodded. He knew what he had to do now. He took up his pencil and began making very faint lines on the paper so that he could work off of it later. He blinked and showed it to her. "Like this?" He asked, smiling when she scanned it over.

Bryan had started to sketch was a bird of sorts. She wasn't sure what it was quite yet, but it was looking awfully good. "Yepp, you've got it right." She smiled at him. "Just remember to keep the pencil lines nice and faint until you're ready to go over them and make them into nice visible lines." She told him and blushed again when he gave her a smile. It wasn't a grin like he had given her before. It was a genuine and thoughtful smile. She liked it.

Sabrina then turned back to her own sketch and looked it over before rubbing out what she needed to for her slightly darker lines and such. She clicked down on the button on her mechanical pencil and began to make slightly darker lines on the paper.

She started with the background. She gave the leaves a bit more detail to them, adding dots, cross-hatching, bits of little shadows and then the stems for the leaves and then moved on to the tree details. She gave some etchings to the wood work, claw marks from what the tigers would have made after scratching and sharpening their claws. She smiled and added little blades of grass and such and finished up on the background.

She then moved to the tigers and looked up at the clock. Her eyes went wide a little. She had spent an hour and a bit working on the background. She looked to her right and noticed Bryan working hard on his picture. He had rubbed out all of the faint lines she had told him to make and now he was darkening them and giving details to the bird he was drawing. Sabrina blinked. It appeared to be either a falcon or an eagle.

It was sitting on a dead tree branch looking out over a small scenery of a mountain and a steam. She gaped at the amount of detail Bryn was applying to its beak, feathers and eyes. She found herself lost looking at this bird and then looked up to Bryan to find him concentrating hard on his picture. She smiled and admired it before turning back to her own drawing and continuing on.

She began to draw the tigers and gave them their stripes, their details and various other bits and pieces. She added detail to the paws of the playful tiger and then added some shadows to the bits of their fur that were to be orange.

She gasped when she felt a poke to her side. She turned to see Bryan smiling at her. "You're not supposed to colour or shade them, silly." He chuckled when she pouted and molded her putty eraser to erase the shading she had done to the tigers.

She dabbed the eraser against the paper to get rid of the shading she had applied to the tigers to take it away. She smiled and went over the slightly erased lines again and looked up when the teacher clapped her hands together. "That will do, class!" She smiled and stood at the front of the class. "Alright. Now I want everybody to stand up one at a time and present their work to the class." She beamed. She turned her focus to Bryan. "Why don't you start, Bryan?" She half asked and half explained.

Bryan sighed and stood up. He took his paper with him and stood at the front of the class, but still slightly in front of his table. He looked a little bored to be there. Sabrina giggled. "Yeah, I uh, chose to do a falcon." He shrugged. "Uhmm, Sabrina kind of helped me to draw it a little, and yeah." On his sheet of A3 paper was a falcon with little detailed feathers and other bits of detail for the bird to take shape.

Mrs. Belrosa smiled. "Well, that is impressive." She smiled to Sabrina. "Would you like to stand up, dear, and show us your picture? Seeing as you and Bryan share a common interest." She chuckled and watched the girl blush and stand up. She walked to Bryan and stood next to him. She tapped her shoes together and looked up.

"Uhmm, for my picture I chose to do some tigers. I chose to do them cos… uhmm.. they're my favourite animal and yeah." She giggled and held up the picture, squirming when everyone cooed at it. "I-it didn't take as long as I thought it would and.. and Bryan helped me a little as well." She grinned and lowered the paper a little.

Mrs. Belrosa stood next to Sabrina and looked at the picture. She beamed and petted Sabrina's shoulder. "Excellent work, my dear. We should laminate this and put it up in the hall somewhere." She chuckled when Sabrina blushed. "You may sit down now." She looked up. "Alright, next up!" She looked up and sighed when the bell rang shrilly through the art room, ricocheting off the walls. "Well there's the bell. Shame." She beamed at the class. "Alright, we'll pick it up tomorrow. Have a good lunch." She announced and looked to Sabrina as she stood up and packed her things away. "Oh Sabrina, may I have a quick word with you, please?"

Sabrina looked up when she heard her name. She smiled and nodded. "What can I do for you?" She asked politely.

Mrs. Belrosa beamed at Sabrina. "You have quite a talent. I was wondering if I could take this picture and show the other art staff" She beamed when Sabrina nodded. "It will be kept in very safe hands, m dear. I'll laminate it so that it doesn't get damaged." She then waved at her. "Have a good lunch."

Sabrina turned and blinked when she saw Bryan waiting for her at the door. He was standing there, examining his tie while holding his books in his left hand. She blushed and picked her books up and walked to him, smiling. "Th-thanks for waiting for me." She smiled when he grinned.

"It's alright. I told you that I'd take you to my friends. We'll just go and put all this away and I'll take you to them." He smiled. "Don't worry. They don't bite. At least they didn't the last time I checked." He chuckled and led the girl from the art room down to their lockers.

Bryan stopped at his locked and slipped out of his ugly, grey shoes. He had no idea why they had to wear them. Japan was strange. He shoved them into his locker and pulled out his disgusting black, leather, shoes and dropped them on the floor next to his feet. He shoved his books back into his locker and pulled out his shoulder bag. He shut his locker door and spun the combination around until it clicked. He grinned and slipped into his shoes without bothering to undo the laces.

He turned to Sabrina and watched as she sat on a bench and pulled on her black shoes and did up the laces. He smiled at her and walked to her, stopping next to her and watching as she stood up and smiled up at him. He grinned and waited patiently for her to put her books in her locker and take her backpack out so they could head off outside.

Sabrina placed her books into her locker and pulled her backpack over one shoulder and shut her locker door, turning it a little until it clicked. She smiled and turned to Bryan, giving him eye contact for a brief second before blushing and smiling. "O-okay… let's go." She giggled a little and followed Bryan out of the large locker area and outside into the sunlight.

She had to admit that it was a rather beautiful day and she giggled from the image of cherry blossom petals falling everywhere. She knew it wouldn't happen often, except when they were in bloom, but that's how she always saw it in Okami and Japanese games and shows and such. She then bit her bottom lip as she walked next to Bryan and smiled at his scent. He smelled so lovely and nice.

Bryan felt eyes on him and he looked down to find Sabrina staring up at him. He smiled to her and chuckled when she blushed again and turned her eyes back forward. He had to admit that she did blush a lot. He just thought that it might just be a new student thing. She seemed like a nice enough girl. He couldn't let Hilary corrupt her with all of her president-ness and such.

He rolled his eyes at the thought of Hilary and continued on. She was so annoying at times. There were moments when he just wanted to slap the living daylights out of her. But it wouldn't solve anything and he'd get blamed for harassment. He shook his head and stopped at the large oval to look around for his friends.

He looked down at Sabrina. "We usually sit right down the back in that small clearing with the cherry trees and evergreen trees." He smiled. "So if you ever get stressed out or anything, one of us should be down there to comfort you." He then led Sabrina across the oval towards the blooming cherry trees.

He plopped down and rest against a thick, sturdy, tree trunk and pat the ground next to him towards Sabrina. He smiled when she did and shuffled over a little to allow her to sit comfortably next to him. "They should be here soon. I'm surprised they all have classes." He chuckled and closed his eyes, smiling when he felt Sabrina rest her head just between his armpit and pectoral. They wouldn't have to wait too much longer until his friends came along to disrupt their little nap.

**And there is chapter four! It was all based on Sabrina's art class and Yaaaay! We met Bryan and everything. So I think that next chapter will be dedicated to just the lunch break. Not sure yet *shrugs* but wasn't that a cute chapter? *squeal*! **

**Thanks to everyone for reading and please do review! =D**

**~SD**


	5. Chapter 5

**YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! New chapter! New chapter! I am very sorry for the long delay in this chapter. There have been multiple reason for this, but I'll give you guys the easy ones: I was a tad lazy, I've been on Deviantart too much uploading tons of pictures and I've had a little bit of writer's block. But it seems to be going down a bit but I won't trust it until I've uploaded a couple more fics *nods*  
****  
Okay so here is chapter 5 of Bay High! Thank you all so much who reviewed the last chapter, who have added this story to their faves, who are watching its progress or who are just plain reading! You guys ROCK!**

**Enjoy!**

As the second bell rang for lunch a tall, red headed, pale boy stepped from the science room with a tall rye blonde haired boy. He was nearly as pale as the red haired boy though he was much taller and looked as though he were a bodybuilder in the past.

They left the room quietly and departed to their lockers to put their books and switch their shoes. Walking down the science ward they looked along the may green walls and tiled floors and then ahead when the door came into their view.

The rye blonde haired boy opened the door and stepped out, holding the door for his friend. The two walked out of the science ward and then into the main building where their lockers would be. They didn't have to walk far until the locker rooms came into sight. They both entered the first on the left and went straight to the back.

The red haired boy went straight to his locker and put in his combination and opened his locker door. He slipped out of his grey shoes and placed them into his locker and pulled out a pair of leather black shoes and set them on the bench behind him.

He then shoved his books into the small locker and pulled out his backpack and tossed it next to his shoes. He yawned and slammed his locker door shut and spun the combination around so it clicked a couple of times. He then sat down on the bench and put on his black leather shoes and pulled the cuffs of his grey slacks over them.

The rye blonde haired boy mimicked what the red haired boy had just done and sat down on the bench also and pulled on his black school shoes and did the laces up lazily. He pulled the cuffs of his grey slacks down over the top of his shoes and looked back to his red haired friend.

They nodded to each other and walked out of the locker room and departed out of the building and towards their usual hang out spot. Someone was bound to already be there.

They walked to the oval and began the trek across the grassy area. The red head looked up and cocked an eyebrow up when he noticed two figures sitting next to one another. He shook it off and continued on with his friend until they neared closer and closer to their spot. He blinked in surprise when he saw the other figure was a silver haired girl. He had never seen her before.

She had her eyes closed and was sitting next to Bryan. They both seemed to have dozed off. The red head grinned and walked next to Bryan and nudged his left thigh with his foot.

The lilac haired boy opened his eyes and looked up at his friend. "Hey Tala." He greeted and noticed the tall rye blonde haired boy not too far away. "Spencer." He nodded and nudged Sabrina's shoulder with his own. The girl opened her eyes and looked around lazily for a minute or so.

Tala looked from Spencer to Bryan then back to Spencer and then finally to the girl. He tilted his head to the side a little. "So… Bryan's new girlfriend?" He asked and laughed when they both blushed and went to object. "Yeah, yeah. You're just friends… Riiiiiiiiight." He chuckled and plopped down opposite the two.

Spencer shook his head and took a seat near Tala and crossed his legs. He looked the silver haired girl over. She was pretty good looking. Not overly pretty but not ugly. She had a slight tanned complexion with numerous freckles littered across her face and neck. He could image she had more freckles on her arms and legs that he couldn't see. He shrugged it off and looked up when a boy with indigo hair and ruby eyes neared.

The boy stopped and looked at Bryan, then the girl, the Tala and then Spencer. He then looked back too Bryan and the girl. He grinned. "Got yourself a girlfriend, hey Bryan?" He laughed when the lilac haired boy growled.

"Shut it shrimp!" He glowered and pouted. "We only just met today. She's the new girl." He heard the boy laughing. "What now?"

"That's even better! Dating the new girl! You sink so low sometimes." He laughed and shrieked when Bryan stood up and threatened to chase him.

Sabrina just sat there and blinked. She didn't know what to think. They were quite natural. She blinked in surprise when the red haired boy stood in front of her. She stood up to greet him and shook his hand as he held it out.

He had dazzling ice blue eyes that went with his red hair and pale skin. He wore the same uniform as Bryan and appeared to be an inch shorter than the lilac haired boy, despite the way he had spiked his hair.

"My name is Tala Ivanov. But just call me Tal or Tala." He smiled when the girl returned the smile and shook his hand. "And you?"

He took in her features. She had enchanting emerald green eyes against a slight tanned complexion littered with freckles. She had silver hair that was tied back with a white ribbon.

"My name is Sabrina Wilson. My friends back home… well I didn't really have any friends back home…but people usually just call me Brin for short." She smiled politely.

Tala nodded and seemed to ponder on the 'no friends' she brought up. She seemed nice enough. Why wouldn't she have any friends? He shrugged to himself and blew one of his long red antenna like bangs from his face and leant against the cherry tree behind him.

"My sister, Tari and Kai should be here soon." He smirked at Sabrina. "You'd like Tari and Tara. They're the only girls that hang around with us… Mainly because Tara is my little sister and Tari is Kai's little sister." He noticed the utterly confused look on the girl's face. He smiled. "You'll see what I mean when they get here…" He trailed off and yawned.

The indigo haired boy smiled up at Sabrina. "My name is Ian, by the way. I'm the cool one!" He pouted when his friends laughed at him. "What? It's true! Small guys are the cool ones!"

Sabrina tilted her head to the side at Ian. "The Macedonian guys and Lebanese wannabes were the cool ones at my last school... Are you guys Macedonian?" She asked, feeling very innocent for a minute.

The boys all looked between each other and then laughed. Bryan grinned and placed his arm around Sabrina's shoulders. "We're Russian, not Macedonian. I think you'd know if we were Macedonian." He chuckled with his friends and released his arm from Sabrina's shoulders.

Sabrina nodded. "Oh I see… the ones Tyson and all that told me to stay away from…" She trailed off when they laughed again.

Tala was howling like an amused wolf. "That's hilarious! If I were you, I'd stay away from them! They're not worth anyone's time these days. We just ignore them and let them do their own things to amuse themselves." He had succeeded in confusing Sabrina… again. He grinned and looked up when he noticed two more girls walking their way. "Here comes Tara and Tari." He explained and leant against the tree once again as his sister and friend neared and greeted everyone.

Sabrina looked them both over. They were very pretty and both pale. They both had brown hair, though the only difference between them was that the slightly taller girl with the same antenna like bangs as Tala had his ice blue eyes while the other girl had amethyst eyes.

The blue eyed girl was the first of the two to notice Sabrina. She looked at her and beamed. "You're the new girl, right?" She giggled when she nodded. "Oh it's so cool to finally meet you! I'm Tara Ivanov. But just call me Tara." She smiled warmly and pulled the girl into a friendly hug for a few seconds. When she pulled away she beamed again. "What's your name?"

Sabrina blinked and straightened herself up. "It's very nice to meet you Tara. My name is Sabrina. I just moved up here from Australia." She smiled when Tara gave her a warm smile.

She then turned to the second girl. She advanced towards Sabrina and gave a small smile. She seemed less talkative and looked as though she kept to herself often. She held out her pale hand, which Sabrina took and smiled.

"My name is Tari Hiwatari. I'm Kai's younger sister. Dunno if you've met him yet?" She half asked half suggested. She nodded when the girl shook her head. "Well he'll be here soon. He's just getting some lunch for us." She then plopped down on the ground next to Tala and noticed how close she and Bryan were to each other. "So… are you and Bryan going out?" She asked, everyone but Bryan and Sabrina laughing.

Sabrina blushed and looked down, shifting her feet nervously. "N-no… We just met in art earlier." She explained and looked up with shy emerald eyes at the two girls. Tara seemed to be the easier one than Tari. The other girl kept to herself and next to Tala.

Bryan shoved off their laughter. "McGreggor tried to right hook her." He clenched his fists tightly. "Arrogant bastard he is." He explained and smiled down at Sabrina. "Take a seat. Spencer doesn't bite." He assured and smiled when Sabrina sat back down and smiled at the tall rye blonde haired boy.

Bryan broke the slight silence. "Got any lunch with you?" He asked and smiled when Sabrina nodded and pulled out a salad sandwich. He pulled out his own lunch; which consisted of two oranges, an apple, a banana, a lettuce cheese and tomato sandwich and a bottle of water. With a muesli bar to wash it all down.

Sabrina gaped at the amount of food Bryan had. How could he keep all of that down? She thought that he seemed to notice her gawking. He chuckled. "I need to keep my strength up for this Saturday." He told the girl and smiled at her. "Me and Spence are on the rugby team. He's defence cos of his build and I'm quarter back."

Sabrina unwrapped her sandwich and took a small bite out of it. "Doesn't that mean you throw the ball?" She asked, smiling when he nodded. "Sounds easy enough." She explained and licked a bit of beetroot juice that trickled down her hand.

Bryan nodded and took a big bite out of his sandwich, trying to slurp up the lettuce as though it were a piece of spaghetti. He chewed and swallowed after a while. "You'd think it would be easy enough. I'm the guy that gets tackled the most." He chuckled and looked to Spencer. "Spence can stop them like a bull. He's so darn strong." He grinned as Spencer looked up from his own sandwich.

"Not my fault I'm built the way I am." He said and nibbled at his sandwich. "I don't eat as much as Bryan does. He's got a bottomless pit." He chuckled when Bryan shrugged.

Bryan then shoved the rest of his sandwich into his mouth and chewed with pleasure and passion. He then swallowed and let loose a hearty burp. "I love my mum." He chuckled and reached for one of his two oranges. He held the second one out to Sabrina. "Want one?" He asked and smiled when she accepted it.

She loved oranges. Especially the sweet and juicy ones. And that's what Bryan smelled of. Pine needles mixed with pineapple and orange. He smelled so exotic. She was tempted to lean over and lick his cheek to check if he had smothered himself in pineapple and orange juice to arouse her. She giggled to herself and finished one half of her sandwich and moved onto the second half. She loved the way her mother cut it into two triangles for her.

She looked up when footsteps could be heard. They were quiet and light. She looked up at a two toned haired boy. He had slate hair at the front and black hair at the back. He was as pale as the rest of the guys with amethyst eyes against his pale skin. She noticed him cock an eyebrow up at her. She blushed a little and looked down.

Bryan nodded to the boy. "Kai, this is Sabrina. She's the new girl." He grinned when Kai nodded and sat down in between Tari and Tara. He handed a container full of pasta to Tari and opened up a container of beef curry and rice for himself and mixed the two up with a plastic fork.

Tari smiled at the pasta and mixed it with the plastic fork and began to eat gratefully. Kai was as quiet as her and they both shared the same features, though he was taller and more built than Tari. Sabrina could definitely see the resemblance between Kai and Tari. She smiled and finished off the second half of her sandwich and moved to the orange Bryan had offered her.

She peeled the skin off and plopped it into her lap and began to eat the orange. She looked up as everyone put their eyes on her. She hadn't realised that she had moaned rather loudly. A groan would've been fine... but a moan? She blushed and licked the juice from the orange.

"Oh my goodness! This is so orgasmic!" She shrieked and blushed again when Bryan laughed from next to her and moved onto his apple. "Sorry... I love oranges." She told everyone and looked down as they seemed to accept it and went back to eating.

Lunch for Sabrina was a new experience. They had all sat down for the hour and spoken about various things. She was surprised that a few of them had things in common with herself. Tara loved the game Okami, Tari liked tigers and followed animal rights, Spencer was a supporter of strange and obnoxious things, Ian seemed to be interested, funnily enough, in the Disney Princesses, which everyone else seemed to find amusing.

Though Sabrina and Bryan shared the most interests. They both loved to draw, to paint, they were into sword combat games rather than the gun games. They had generally the same taste in music, though Sabrina was into softer music, such as jazz, blues and the Disney music from the soundtracks. Bryan was more into heavy metal, he also adored jazz at times, blues if he was in the right mood and the Disney... well he had heard them but he wasn't a fan.

Before they got too much further into anything else, the bell rang. The first warning locker bell. Bryan, Spencer, Tara and Tari stood up. Kai, Ian and Tala stayed put. Sabrina seemed surprised by this and stood with Bryan.

Tala nodded. "We have next two off. Tara, I'll see you in the car park, alright? I'll be driving Kai and Tari home as well." He stood up and nodded to the others. "Have fun you guys." He then smiled at Sabrina. "And it was nice meeting you, Sabrina. It's good to see Bryan's taken an interest in something other than rugby." He chuckled when the girl blushed and was led away by Bryan.

She waved to Ian and Kai and followed next to Bryan. She then looked up when he grinned. "I've got social studies next. You?" He asked, flaring his nostrils slightly. He closed his eyes when he caught her scent. Cherry blossoms mixed with strawberries and cream. The lollies of course. He grinned and kept at a steady pace with Sabrina.

"I'm not quite sure. My timetable is in my locker." She smiled and beamed when Tara walked next to her.

"I have science next. I don't mind science. It's a pretty cool subject. Plus it gives me a chance to drift off and daydream." She blushed a little.

Spencer chuckled. "It's no secret that Tara has a crush on Kai." He laughed when Tara pouted at him. "Well it's true. She's been drooling over him for a year and a bit now."

Sabrina smiled. "I think it's sweet. You should ask him out. If it were up to me... well I'd be singing Eye of the Tiger and dancing like a fool. Even though I'm a terrible singer." She then put her finger to her chin in thought. "Maybe Living on a Prayer." She giggled when Bryan poked her side and laughed at her.

"I'll hold you to that one." He chuckled and looked over at Tari. She, as usual, was the silent one. She wasn't normally quiet and shy like this. Though she had met Sabrina only today so it was new. She was often shy around new people, as they had found out.

Tara shrugged as they made it to the locker rooms and led Sabrina to her locker and smiled when the silver haired girl put in her combination and pulled the door open. She kicked out of her black shoes and replaced them with the grey indoor ones. She shrugged and looked at her timetable. She dragged her finger along the timetable and looked after her art class.

It appeared that she had social studies also. She turned to Bryan and smiled as he slipped into his grey shoes and pulled out his adequate books and turfed them onto the bench behind him. She had to admit that he was a really nice guy. He was the only person that seemed to take a genuine interest in listening to what she had to say.

She blinked and shook her head. _'I'm falling for him... I think.' _Her mind wandered off as Bryan shut his locker door and smiled back at her. "I-I have social studies also." She giggled when he grinned.

Tara smiled at them. "That's so cool! I guess you two will be spending a bit of time with one another?" She wiggled her eyebrows and then turned to Sabrina. "Tari and I are having a sleep over on Friday night. You wanna come along? My mum will love you! She loves Australia!" She shrieked when Sabrina nodded and smiled. "Cool! See you either after school or tomorrow. Bye hun!" She hugged Sabrina and dashed off to her science class.

Bryan smiled at the girl and waited for her to pull out her social studies books and shut her locker door. Sabrina held the books to her side and shut the locker after placing her bag and shoes inside. She smiled to Bryan, signalling that she was ready for class.

He grinned down at her and led her out of the locker room and off to the science ward where they would be having their social studies class. It wasn't a science lecture but the school seemed to be happy enough to include social studies in the science ward. He led her up a flight of stairs to the room and waited outside for the teacher.

He smiled down at her and noticed her eyes wandering everywhere. She seemed very fascinated and intrigued by the new building. He chuckled and heard his mind echoing to him. _'Man she's so cool. I... I think I like her...' _He felt his cheeks heat up a little as his mind told him that little bit of information. He cleared his throat and they awaited the arrival of their social studies teacher.

**And there is chapter 5 you guys! I wanted to make it the lunch chapter to see everyone else's reactions to Sabrina. And yeah Bryan and Sabrina got quite a few comments but oh well. Hehe and look they all like her and Tara wants her to have a sleep over with her and Tari! That will be sweetness. And aww how cute! Sabrina and Bryan are silently falling for one another, even though they've only just met. But it's adorable, no? Hehehe**

**Well thank you all so much for reading and please do review!**

**~SD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hooray an update! Sorry it's taken me so long to update this fic. I was away for a week with my cousin and her parents and I wrote this chapter mostly when we were down at the beach. Hehe. Well thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter, who have faved this fic, those of you who are watching or just plain reading. You guys ROCK!**

**Enjoy!**

Soon after Sabrina and Bryan had waited in the science ward of the eastern building of the school the teacher and a few other students had arrived to enter the classroom and sit to their desks.

Bryan led Sabrina into the classroom. Sabrina trailed her emerald eyes over the polished green lino floor, past the timber and steel tables, the plastic seats assigned at the tables and up at the may green walls; some decorated with environmental and animal posters.

She then noticed the large wooden cabinet against the back wall. It had two polished glass doors with a keyhole on the right door in the centre. She cringed at the contents of the cabinet.

Jars of liquid stood on the shelves with things bobbing about within the jars. There was a large, white, rat in one of the jars, followed by a toad, a lizard and a small snake. In the other jars were various organs from the animals and finally a small brain in one of the jars on the lower shelves.

Bryan followed Sabrina's gaze to the cabinet and scratched the back of his head. He took hold of Sabrina's free arm with his free hand and led her to a table and set his books down. He watched as Sabrina set her books down and pulled a wedgie from her skirt.

He laughed at her and set himself down. "Bit uncomfortable in the skirt, is it?" He grinned.

Sabrina giggled and set herself down in the seat next to Bryan. "It's a bit different for me to wear a skirt. I usually wear pants or shorts..." She then looked up in thought and gave Bryan a toothy grin. "But that was back in Australia." She straightened her skirt out and leaned back into the chair.

She then pulled out her sketch book from underneath her environmental studies textbook and opened her pencil case and took out her mechanical pencil. She took it up and clicked down on the button to give her more led. She brought the pencil upon the paper and finished the dragon sketch she had begun back in her art class.

Bryan rest his elbow on the table and placed his cheek in his hand and watched Sabrina's pencil dance over the paper and create a dragon from the sketch she had started back in their art class. He had his eyelids lowered and he watched in admiration, a gentle smile graced on his pale lips.

The way she moved her hand over the paper and the lines and shapes that were given to the dragon was almost a dance recital in his head. Her right hand moved gracefully, her left leg crossed over her right leg as she leaned on her left arm and put more weight on her left thigh.

He scratched behind his neck and sniffed as Sabrina looked up suddenly and shivered/ It was sudden and strange. Sure he shivered but not in the class. He grinned and nodded to Sabrina as she gave him a nod.

"Howdy." She joked and scratched her right eyebrow and gave a pout. "I scratched over a pimple."

Bryan hissed. "Eyebrow pimples are the worst. I get a few of those. Can't tell that often because of how bushy my eyebrows are." He chuckled.

Sabrina giggled. "My mum encourages me to pluck my eyebrows."

Bryan raised an eyebrow. "And how do you react to that?"

"I tell her that I've already shaved my legs and that plucking my eyebrows takes extra effort."She laughed and tapped the top of her mechanical pencil against her sketch book.

Bryan laughed with her and placed his hand to his forehead. "You're something else."

"Why? Because I talk about other stuff that doesn't relate to hair, shoes and boys?" She giggled and twirled her pencil between her index and middle fingers.

Bryan could only nod and shrug his shoulders. He knew she had a point. Most of the girls he had come across would jabber on about their hair, their body and looks, shoes, clothes or boys. And it got downright ridiculous.

Sabrina then added a pupil to her dragon's eyes. "I mean my mum tells me to be polite around boys because I might put them off by talking about food, dragons or my usual stuff."

Bryan blinked. "Usual stuff?"

"Usual stuff equals my loudest burp, my funniest fart..." She trailed off as Bryan began to give her strange looks. "I'll be quiet now."

Bryan then laughed and pulled out his workbook and his blue ballpoint pen. He opened a new page and rolled his pen between the palms of his hands.

"I don't mind hearing about your habits. Mine aren't any better." He then tilted his head to the side and gave her a smile. "Besides you're right about the girl talk. Gets a little frustrating after a while."

Sabrina then looked up as a few more students entered the room. She took note of a short girl wearing her skirt too high and the left bottom side of her shirt tied with a hair tie to force her shirt tighter against her skin. She had a slight tanned complexion with too much lipstick and eyeliner packed on. Her vibrant blue hair brought out her deep olive green eyes. Through Sabrina's eyes she was the perfect example of a wanna be popular girl with her ego shoved too far up her arse.

Sabrina moved her eyes over a few more students entering the class. They appeared as fairly ordinary. Some had tufts of thick hair while some had unusual hair and features about them.

Sabrina then caught a glimpse of a mass of neatly brushed and organised chestnut brown hair lurking in her direction. She blinked and realised that it was Hilary.

Hilary had set herself at the table in front of hers and Bryan's and set her books neatly at the head of the table. She then placed her pencil and pens next to her notebook and turned in her seat to set her ruby eyes on Sabrina.

"Where were you at lunch today? I was going to go over our previous math equations to help you for our next math class."

Sabrina squirmed in her seat as Hilary gave her an intense stare. "I uhmm... got a little distracted I think."

Hilary raised an eyebrow and then noticed Bryan. She gave him a glare. "I see. Distracted."

Bryan rolled his eyes and ignored Hilary's remark. "Obviously she wants you to piss off. So get lost Miss. Perfect."

Hilary, for a few seconds, resembled a fish as she opened and closed her mouth as though to retaliate. She growled and turned around and kept to herself.

Sabrina smiled and turned to Bryan. He leaned in close to her and grinned. "You shouldn't have any problems with her and those retards." He whispered in a hushed voice.

Sabrina nodded and shrugged. "I've never had this many people from school worry and fuss over me so it's a little new to me."

Bryan went to open his mouth but was stopped by the teacher placing her books onto the front desk and beaming at the class. "Good afternoon class. Hurry and get yourselves organised. I'm about to begin." She then blinked and raised her glasses a little. She took note of the silver haired girl seated next to Bryan. "Oh, you must be the new student."

Sabrina nodded to the teacher. "Yes. My name is Sabrina Wilson, ma'am."

The teacher smiled. "Very nice to meet you, Sabrina. I'm Mrs. Mikochina. I see that Bryan has taken it upon himself to show you around." She beamed.

Bryan then crossed his arms over his chest and kept his eyes forward as all attention in the room was given to him and Sabrina.

Aqua eyes then set themselves on Sabrina. She felt the stare and turned her head a little to catch a glance from an orange haired boy. He had it neatly gelled with baby soft skin and a cute face. He wore his uniform neatly with a gold sleep earring in his left earlobe. He beamed at Sabrina.

Bryan followed Sabrina's gaze and noticed the orange haired boy giving her a friendly glance. He licked his lips and popped his head in between Sabrina and the boy's gaze. "That's Brooklyn."

Sabrina snapped from her daze and smiled at Bryan. "Okay." The class then began and it was focussing from there on.

During the duration of the hour Mrs. Mikochina did many explanations of the rainforests and the many vast species of animals that inhabited the areas. She pulled out her textbook and had everyone turn to specific pages to work on the small activities and exercises in their work books.

Many of the exercises had to be answered by the descriptions and paragraphs in the few pages they had been assigned to read and answer. Many of the exercises and activities were as simple as finding a definition of a plant, animal or parts of a canopy.

Sabrina found the class interesting and never felt like dozing off into her frequent daydreams. She felt focused; she felt as though the work made sense and wasn't pitted against her creative abilities.

Mrs. Mikochina often did rounds of the room to check how everyone was getting along. She stopped beside Sabrina and glanced down at her work. She had to admit that the girl had messy handwriting but it looked as though she knew what she was doing. "Do you need any help?"

Sabrina looked up from her work book and nodded. "Yes. With the forest canopy. Why do we need to describe the outlooks and the population?" She asked; quite confused.

Mrs. Mikochina smiled. "You seem like a bright enough girl. Shouldn't you be answering that the outlook can be taken from the perspective of the character of the trees and that the population is reduced each year due to logging?" She beamed and left Sabrina too it.

Sabrina stared, gobsmacked. She had been given the answers in obvious sarcasm. She blinked and shook her head to clear the confusion and then got to writing down the answers she was given.

She looked through the corner of her eye to see Bryan sitting and scribbling a rough sketch with his blue ballpoint pen. She saw him glance and she turned back to her work.

"I find this work too easy. I finished it about ten minutes ago." He chuckled and continued on with his sketch. "Guess that's what I get for having a mum who is a psychology and chemistry tutor."

Sabrina gaped. "Wow." She half whispered. "So, then, what are you doing in a public school like this?" She asked, not meaning to sound rude.

Bryan shrugged, not looking up from his sketch. "The private schools around here don't offer sporting facilities and I wanted to be with my friends. Not a bunch of arrogant pricks."

Sabrina had to admit that he had a valid point. Though she was surprised to discover that his mother was a tutor. Which meant that he would be fairly well off.

Mrs. Mikochina stood at the head of the class and clapped her hands to gain everyone's attention. "Alright that will do. I want everyone to continue on at home with activities five to fifteen." She straightened her glasses on the bridge of her nose. "Before class finishes I'd like everyone to pair up for a project that will be running during class for the next couple of weeks. This will also be homework. So roam around and find yourselves a partner." She beamed and began to pack her things away and wipe the whiteboard clean.

Hilary turned around in her seat. "Want to be my partner, Sabrina? We'll have lots of fun and my dad is a great cook when we do partner work at home."

Bryan snorted. "She's already got a partner and it's me. Get lost." He snarled.

Hilary lifted her nose to Bryan and wandered over to MingMing. Sabrina gave him a relieved smile. "Thanks for that. I just don't want to be rude and stuff to her." The bell then rang and everyone flew from class.

Bryan smirked. "Coming from a girl who burps, farts and shares her shaving stories." He chuckled and lead Sabrina to the locker rooms.

Once their bags were packed up and their books put away Sabrina and Bryan switched their indoor shoes for their outdoor shoes and left the locker room and the main building to the car park. They both walked at a steady pace with one another and had a cosy little conversation about dragons and painting with acrylic paints.

For Sabrina the conversation didn't last long enough as her mother's car came into sight with her mother standing outside of the driver's door.

Bryan took note of Sabrina's mother's black hair and slight tallness. He had to guess that Sabrina got most of her traits from her father. He smiled and walked the silver haired girl to the car to greet her mother.

Kate smiled as she saw Sabrina nearing the car. Her smile widened when she noticed a tall, slight muscled, pale skinned boy. Sabrina came up to the bottom of his bicep. He appeared to be rather handsome and she noticed the smiles on their faces as they neared.

She leaned back on the car and beamed as Sabrina stopped in front of her. "How was your day?"

Sabrina smiled at her mother. "It was good." She said and turned to Bryan. "Thanks for today. I guess I'll see you tomorrow." She smiled at him and got into the passenger seat of the car and waved to him as her mother started the car and drove out of the car park to head for home.

Sabrina settled in the seat as her mother drove the car. Kate watched her daughter from the corner of her eye and smiled, turning her attention back to the road. "Make any friends?" She asked and saw Sabrina's nod. "Who was that boy you were with? A new friend?" Her smile widened.

Sabrina blushed a little and smiled. "Yeah, I made lots of friends."

Kate blinked. "You sound surprised."

"I didn't expect to make friends that fast on my first day." She admitted to her mother. "But I'm glad." She smiled as they drove up the driveway, Sabrina's eyes watching their front garden as they drove up and settled in the carport.

Kate shut off the motor and pulled the key from the ignition and got out of the car with Sabrina. She shut her door and locked the car and followed Sabrina up the path to their front door. She unlocked it and let Sabrina inside first, reminding her to remove her school shoes to replace them with slippers.

She watched as Sabrina went to her bedroom and slid the door open. "You never told me who that boy was that you were with."

Sabrina stopped in front of her door and smiled. "Bryan." She then entered her room and slid the door shut quietly behind her. She put her bag away and began to unpack the contents of the boxes and suitcases to put away in her desired locations.

**Well there you have it. The end of the school day and Sabrina and Bryan are becoming quite content with one another =3 heheheh. We can only wonder what's going to happen next!**

**Thanks everyone for reading and please review!**

**~SD**


End file.
